tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
John Doe: The Mourner
"The Mourner" is the tenth episode of the paranormal crime drama & mystery series John Doe. It was directed by Mimi Leder with a script written by Matt Pyken and Michael Berns. It first aired on the FOX Network on Friday, December 13th, 2002 at 9:00 pm. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * John Doe was created by Brandon Camp & Mike Thompson. * "JD: The Mourner" serves as a shortcut to this page. * Co-executive producer Carol Dunn Trussell is credited as Carol Trussell in this episode. * This is the third episode of John Doe directed by Mimi Leder. She directs five episodes of the series in total. She previously directed "Blood Lines". Her next episode is "Ashes to Ashes". * This is the first episode of John Doe written by Matt Pyken. He writes two episodes of the series in total. His next episode is "John D.O.A.". * This is the first episode of John Doe written by Michael Berns. He writes two episodes of the series in total. His next episode is "John D.O.A.". Allusions * The title of this episode reflects the name of a serial killer, who is the central antagonist of this episode. A mourner is someone who is in a state of grief following the passing of a loved one. They are usually seen attending funeral services and are attired in appropriate clothing, which may include a black veil, or a black suit, or even a black armband to symbolize the death of someone close to them. * The statue that Karen Kawalski is sculpting is a representation of The Thinker, as first sculpted by the artist Auguste Rodin. It is a fairly well known image of a nude male sitting on a pedestal resting his chin on his hand. John Doe poses in a similar position for Karen in this episode. * The song that is playing in the strip club is "Lap Dance", performed by N.E.R.D. Quotes * John Doe: Are you a digital or analog kind of girl? * Stella: Oh... whatever gets the circuits going. .... * Digger:: It's a great way to get around. I should know, I worked down there in my youth. Three years as a sandhog. Burrow through rock so the rest of you can enjoy the little things – electricity, running water, dial tone. * Frank Hayes: So that's why they call you Digger? * Digger: No. Crew * Margaret French Isaac - Producer * Matt Pyken - Producer * Michael Berns - Producer * Russell Friend - Producer * Garrett Lerner - Producer * Gretchen J. Berg - Supervising producer * Aaron Harberts - Supervising producer * Carol Trussell - Co-executive producer * Gardner Stern - Co-executive producer * Geoffrey Neigher - Co-executive producer * Mimi Leder - Executive producer * Brandon Camp - Executive producer * Mike Thompson - Executive producer * Steven Heth - Associate producer * Timothy J. Lea - Producer * Martin Nicholson - Co-producer External Links * * * * Keywords Seattle | Seattle Police Department | Serial killer | Stripper | Washington ---- Category:2002/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified